Miracles Come in Unexpected Packages, Even A Dog
by Cheetah192119
Summary: Shuichi brings home an abused dog that Yuki is furious about it. He told Shuichi he couldn't keep it, but eventually he convinced Yuki to let the dog stay. Her name was Vatani. Later Vatani secures her home for good. k just because of the issue of MM


**Disclaimer: I do not own Graviataion. If I did I wouldn't need to write fanfiction. !**

**AN: Hello everyone! This is my first Gravitation fanfic. If there are any grammer or spelling mistakes that you notice and it happens to upset you then please let me know. This is a sort of animal miracle fanfic, so you have been warned. I hope you enjoy.**

**Miracles Come in Unexpected Packages, Even A Dog Yuki Didn't Want**

A pink blur was racing through the park on his way home. He wanted to make it back to Yuki in time for dinner. It had been about two years since New York. Their relationship was going quite well at the moment. Today Shuichi was in a hurry though. He really wanted to see Yuki. The way Yuki locks himself in his study or sleeps all day, meal time is about the only time he can really see Yuki that much lately. He slowed down when he came upon a lady looking frantic. The lady had a piece of something in her hand. Shuichi couldn't see it well. He stopped to ask her what was wrong. "Ano…What's wrong ma'am?" He asked as she turned around to see who was talking to her.

"Well…A dog that I am looking after has chewed through her leash and ran off. She is a black and brown long furred dog. Have you seen her by any chance?" She asked speaking calmer than she looked. She had shoulder blade length hair and wore some jeans and a plain black long sleeved shirt.

"I'm sorry miss…" He wanted to respond using her name, but didn't know it. She stared at him for a minute before she realized he was looking for her name.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Mia." She said smiling.

"Mia-san I haven't seen a dog like that." Shuichi said looking at his watch. He was running out of time. He mentally sighed as he made up his mind to help her. "Mia-san maybe I can help you look for a bit." Shuichi offered.

"Oh I couldn't trouble you anymore, I'm sure you have something to do." Mia said smiling.

"Mia-san I would be happy to assist you." Shuichi reassured. _'Yuki can wait. If I lost a pet I would probably be very distressed and want help. Sigh. I can't believe I just thought Yuki can wait. Something must be wrong with me today.'_ "I'll search this way. Oh, does the dog have a name?" Shuichi asked before he went to search.

…_**DOOM…**_

Yuki stood there staring with murderous narrowed eyes at Shuichi and the black and brown ball of fur next to him. Then he went into his study raging. Shuichi was now clawing and pounding on the door calling Yuki's name. The dog sat there whining. Yuki's temper frightened her. Shuichi noticed and went over to pet her. "Don't hold it against Yuki. He is nicer than he appears." Shuichi reassured her. The dog leaned into his touch. "Let's get you something to eat. You must be hungry. "He said getting up and heading for the kitchen. He managed to find some kind of meat for the dog. She ate carefully as not to bite Shuichi's finger even though she looked like she hadn't eaten much in a while. _'Now, Yuki is furious with me. I never should have stopped. I can't believe I said yes. Sigh.'_ He thought as he stared at the dog.

…_**FLASHBACK…**_

"_Her name is Vatani." Mia said as she turned to leave. Then she abruptly turned around with that oh-I-just-remembered-something face. "If you find her, call me. She is not fond of people. She may cower or growl at you. She was abused. She expecially dislikes men. Do you still want to help?" She asked handing him her cell number she just scribbled on some paper._

_Shuichi thought for a moment. "Yes, I still want to help. Thanks for the warning." He said walking off. Mia smiled at his cheerful demeanor. He seems like such a nice young man. She turned to continue looking for Vatani._

_About twenty minutes later Shuichi had come upon the dog. She was caught on a branch in a bush. She looked so dejected. When she noticed Shuichi she looked at him and started struggling. She made the tangling worse. Shuichi called Mia and told her he thinks he found her. He tried to calmly waddle over to her while squatting. She calmed a little when he squatted. He reached for the tangle and she growl. He drew his hand back, but then tried again. He cooed comforting words to her while untangling the chewed leash. She grew really nervous and actually snapped at him. She didn't draw blood, but it scared Shuichi. However he was determined to get her untangled. He had to get home quickly. He looked at the dog and she had pure fear in her eyes. Shuichi raised his hand to finish untangling the leash and she cowered. He started cooed to her again as he finished untangling the rope. That's when he noticed the thorns in her paws. He reached for it and she tried to draw away. He reached again and she didn't move much. When he finished she actually licked his hand. That's when Mia came up from behind him._

_"Wow, she has never really like anyone before. To tell the truth she isn't very affectionate to me either." Mia said as Shuichi looked up. He got up and handed her the leash. "With her sad past I am surprised that she even let you near her." Mia said with a sad expression, but then her face lit up with hope. Shuichi was puzzled._

_"Poor girl," He said petting her head._

_"Oh, I'm sorry you never told me your name." Mia said with a smile._

_"I'm Shuichi," He said while still petting the dog, but looking up at her. _

_"Shuichi-chan I was wondering if maybe you would like to keep her?" Mia said looking at him hopefully. Shuichi was shocked at first, but then he looked scared. 'If I take a dog home without asking, Yuki will kill me' Shuichi thought. Then Mia spoke again, "I am running out of time Shuichi-chan, I have to fly back to America and I can't take her with me. I had hoped to find her a permanent home by now, but unfortunately she didn't like anybody. I am afraid that if I can't find someone else to find her a home or keep her then I'll have to leave her at the pound, but they will put her to sleep. She seems to like you though." Mia finished looking at him pleadingly._

_"Ano…Demo…," 'What happened to not wanting to trouble me too much' Shuichi thought. Then he mentally sighed as he thought 'Yuki is going to kill me'. "Sure I'll take her." He said smiling hiding his fear of the inevitable. "However I will have to talk with my room mate. If he absolutely refuses I'll call you to tell you to come get her or I'll bring her to you." Shuichi said still smiling._

_"Well that's the problem. I leave tomorrow morning and I was going to take her to the pound in the morning on my way to the air port if she didn't have a place to stay by then." Mia said apologetically._

_"It's okay. I will try my best to be able to keep her. She seems like a really nice dog." Shuichi said and bid her farewell and a safe flight. He walked home wondering how he was going to explain this to Yuki. As he stood outside the door he prepared himself. He opened the door and yelled, "Yuki I'm home!"_

_"Yeah, yeah, shut up already." Yuki said emerging from the study looking annoyed. When he saw the Shuichi only had his head and shoulders through the door he was puzzled. "Why are you staying there? What did you do?" Yuki asked narrowing his eyes._

_"I didn't do-"Shuichi started, but the dog nudged the door making it swing open to reveal her. She stared at Yuki with and cowered behind Shuichi a little. Shuichi noticed and he looked back at Yuki. "You're scaring her Yuki." Shuichi pouted. When Yuki only continued to glare he pouted even more until he yelled, "Yuuuukkkiiii, stop it!" He was close to tears now._

_"No," was Yuki's only reply._

_"Yuki, let me explain, please?" Shuichi pleaded._

_"You have two minutes." Yuki said crossing his arms._

_"Two minutes?" Shuichi asked_

_"One minute and fifty five seconds," Yuki said eyes still narrowed. Shuichi sighed and explained as best as he could. When Shuichi looked at Yuki he still had his eyes narrowed._

_"So you brought home a dog, an abused dog that snapped at you mind you, without asking and you want me to say you can keep it because if I don't it will go to the pound." Yuki asked. Shuichi slowly nodded still looking pleadingly at him. Yuki's eyes only got narrower if that is possible. It turned murderous._

…_**END FLASHBACK…**_

Shuichi sighed. He did like the dog though. He would let Yuki cool down for a little while and then confront him again later. "Well Vatani let's put something down for you to sleep on." Shuichi said petting her head as he stood up. He proceeded to the go down the hall and opened the closet down the hall to get a blanket for himself and the dog. When he got the blanket he went back into the living room and spread the blanket in front of the couch. "Come on girl. You can lay here." Shuichi called for the dog. The dog came and nuzzled his hand. "After this Yuki probably wont let me sleep in the bedroom tonight, and probably not for while." Shuichi said and then sighed. The dog nuzzled his hand again in an attempt to cheer him up. Shuichi smiled and then proceeded to lay on the couch. He grabbed the remote, when the dog jumped onto the couch next to him. "No, Yuki will kill me!" Shuichi panicked. The dog cowered and waited to be hit. Shuichi noticed her distress and rubbed her head. "I'm sorry, don't be scared. You can stay here. If Yuki gets mad we'll worry about that later." Shuichi soothed. He was exhausted and the couch was comfortable. He laid his head down on the other end od the couch as the dog laid at his feet.

Yuki came out of his study to see Shuichi and the dog on the couch asleep. The dog woke up a few seconds after he walked in. It looked at him with soulful eyes and Yuki glared back. _'You go first thing in the morning,'_ Yuki thought leaving the room to go to sleep. However when he woke up Shuichi had left and the dog was still there. _'When Shuichi gets home, I'm going to throw him right back out along with the dog.'_ Yuki thought begrudgingly. The dog sat by the door staring at it. Yuki noticed the dog was awfully thin and a plate Shuichi left on the floor for the dog was still full. _'Stupid animal'_ Yuki thought. He sighed and walked into the kitchen for breakfast. Yuki saw a note on the door of the fridge. The note asked Yuki to walk Vatani for him and that he would try to be home early. When he turned from the fridge with a beer in his hand the dog was in the doorway staring at him. "What?" Yuki asked glaring. The dog just sat there staring. Then she wagged her tail and barked playfully. Yuki glared more and the dog lost her playful mood. She was fearful of Yuki's attitude, but wanted to make friends. Shuichi was so nice so maybe the other was. She was starting to think not. Her tail went between her legs as she went back to the living room to lay on the blanket on the floor. Yuki looked in on her to make sure she wasn't in anything she wasn't supposed to be.

Yuki was in his study when he heard scratching at his door. After about a minute of scratching there was a whine. Yuki was getting irritated. "Stop that!" Yuki yelled when he couldn't take it anymore. The dog yelped and stopped. Yuki was about to start typing again when he heard the scratching again. Then he remembered what Shuichi's note had asked him to do. He cursed and got up. He didn't really want to, but he also didn't want the dog doing her business in his house. 'I wonder if I could just leave her out there. Then the brat would give me a headache.' He thought as he opened the door. The dog ran to the front door. Yuki went to grab the leash and noticed the dog cower a little when he reached over her head. _'Someone must have really hurt her,'_ Yuki thought, but then brushed the thought away. Since when did he care? He went ahead and walked her. While he was outside reporters decided to annoy him about the dog. However when they got to close the dog growled. She actually almost nipped the male reporter. Yuki told them that they were making the dog uncomfortable and then glared. The reporters backed off. Yuki went back inside. The dog had done her business already anyway. She just had to pee. _'She might actually come in handy if she can scare off reporters'_ Yuki mused.

Hours later a yell went through the house, "Yuuukkkiiii! I'm home!" Shuichi said excitedly as he cared a bag of dog supplies through the door.

"What did you buy?" Yuki asked with narrowed eyes and suspicion in his voice.

"Oh, just…some dog supplies," Shuichi said nervously.

"What made you think we were keeping it?" Yuki asked with a raised eyebrow that slightly twitched.

"Yuki, come on. How bad could it be? She has got to be quieter than I am. She didn't disturb you did she?" Shuichi asked as he pleaded.

"Just to go outside, but that's not the point." Yuki said.

"Please Yuki?" Shuichi asked with those eyes and irritating voice that over the years Yuki had come to be a little weak to.

"Fine, but one thing wrong happens and out she goes." Yuki finalized leaving no room for argument.

"Thank you, Yuki! I wanted a dog for a while. I love you." Shuichi said jumping for Yuki. Yuki moved to the side and Shuichi hit the wall head first. "…ow," was the delayed reaction to his cranium hitting the wall.

"Baka," Yuki said returning to his study.

…_**3 MONTHS LATER…**_

Yuki had actually started to like the dog. He often gave into Shuichi's whinning to go on walks with them. He actually enjoyed it. Of course he would never tell anyone that. When he would walk to dog while Shuichi was gone it was becoming enjoyable. Except clean up, but other than that it was okay. Yuki even every once in a whine threw Vatani's ball around for her. He would very uninterested in what he was doing though.

One day after Shuichi had gone to work Yuki was in his study trying to finish a novel that he had already missed the deadline for. He had been up for over three days. He was very stressed with not only the novel, but also his editor calling every so often to yell at him. Then there was Tohma and Mika who wouldn't leave him be. He decided that that day he would tell everyone that morning not to call or visit him. The voice he used was enough to convince everyone fairly quickly except Tohma, but eventually he agreed. Yuki was working on his book, when he was suddenly in a lot of pain. The stress and lack of rest caused his ulcer to react. He left not only his house phone, but his cell in the living room as well. He coursed as he attempted to stand up. He was almost there when he fell to his knees. His vision was leaving him. He was crawling to the door when he heard Vatani scratching at the door and barking every few seconds. Yuki's crawl to the door seemed like eternity. He reached for the door knob, but collapsed before he could grasp it. He was in a lot of pain.

The dog was still scratching at the door frantically. She ran back into the living room and grabbed the phone. She came back to the door and scratched again. Yuki was barely conscious now. Vatani dropped the phone and began frantically scratching and barking at the door again. When all Yuki did was groan in pain she became even more frantic. She was biting at the door knob now. When she stepped back she stepped on the phone. She continued scratching at the door. When she heard a voice coming from somewhere she began barking again. When she realized it came from the phone she retrieved she barked at it.

…**_WITH TOHMA …_**

Tohma was in his office when his cell rang. He looked at the caller id and noticed that it was Eiri's house number he answered cheerfully. "Helloe Eiri-san," Tohma said. When he didn't hear Eiri answered he was confused. "Eiri-san," Tohmas asked puzzled. Than he heard barking which only confused him more. The barking grew louder. Tohma was worried. He knew that Yuki would yell at the dog for barking too much or at all for that matter. He was worried now. He hung up and headed to Eiri's home.

…**_END WITH TOHMA…_**

The dog eventually stopped barking when all she heard was an irritating sound come from it. She returned to trying to get into the door that her owner was behind. She didn't know what, but something was wrong. Something didn't seem right. She finally worked the door open and shot in. She nudged Yuki. Yuki was so out of it all he could do was weakly groan. He was so tired. However Vatani wouldn't let him be. He couldn't remember why he was on the floor. He tried to get up, but he just fell the few inches he managed back to the floor. He just wanted to fall asleep. Vatani had other plans. She kept nudging him and licking his face and feet. Yuki eventually got into a crawling position and began to crawl to the phone he now noticed.

That's when there was a knock at the door. Yuki barely heard it. He collapsed back to the floor. The door opened and there was Tohma staring in horror at Eiri. He went over to him and then called an ambulance. Vatani had moved to sit a few feet away. She still wasn't very trusting of many people, especially if Yuki or Shuichi wasn't around. With Yuki being in danger and Shuichi not home she was uneasy, but seemed to realize that tohma was trying to help Yuki. The paramedics arrived and Vatani kept as far away from them as possible while still keeping an eye on Yuki.

…_**The Next Day…**_

Vatani was lying next to the couch waiting for her owners to come back. "Vatani," She heard a voice call. She immediately jumped up and ran to the door. There was Shuichi with Yuki behind him. She licked his face as he crouched and praised her. "You're such a good dog. You may have saved Yuki's life. I knew you would watch over him." Shuichi praised as Yuki actually smiled. Yuki produced a bag and handed it to Shuichi. Shuichi took Vatani to the kitchen and opened the bag. He put the big stake that they had bought for her as a thank you for somehow calling Tohma and keeping Yuki awake, into her bowl and on the floor. Shuichi knew she must be hungry. Shuichi hadn't come home since he left the day before and she wouldn't eat anything anyone gave her while they were gone. Vatani sat for a second and then went to eat what was in the bowl as both Yuki and Shuichi rubbed her ears and such.

…_**FLASHBACK…**_

"Mr. Eiri is awake and seems fine. You may go see him now." The doctor said to the party of people sitting outside in the waiting room. They thanked him and went to go see him. Yuki had a private room. Yuki was sitting up looking like he was thinking when they came in.

"Hello Eiri-san," Tohma greeted with smile, but concern in his eyes.

"Are you okay Yuki?" Shuichi asked with concern lacing his voice.

"Yeah, too much stress with trying to finish my novel." Yuki say with that passive face. Yeah he was fine. "Tohma, as greatful as I am for you showing up, why did you come to visit when I told you not to disturb me?"

"Eiri you called me, but all I heard was the dog barking. I grew concerned and wanted to check on you. I am your brother-in-law and I have the right to be concerned about you." Tohma said looking at him confused.

"I didn't call you." Yuki said. The dog msut have been messing with the phone. I didn't think about it before, but now I was wondering why the phone was on the floor." Yuki said.

"I haven't taught her how to retrieve the phone yet. That's interesting.," Suichi said to no one in-particular, but everyone heard it.

"Another thing is how did she get to m, when I was in my study with the door closed? Tohma found me in the living room. I barely remember crawling out of my study, but how the door got open I don't know. The darn dog wouldn't leave me alone to sleep. She made sure I stayed awake. I wonder what all went on," Yuki voiced his questions. The whole room seemed in thought for a minute until Yuki spoke again," Oh well forget it."

"Yeah, the important thing is that Yuki is okay." Shuichi said with a smile. _'Thank you Vatani'_ Shuichi thought realizing that Vatani may have very well saved Yuki's life.

…_**END FLASHBACK...**_

That night if you were to look through the window in Yuki and Shuichi's room you would see a blond haired man and a pink haired man fast asleep in each others arms with a brown and black dog on the bed at their feet all sleeping peacefully.

**END**

**I will probably do another one where Vatani saves Shuichi from being kidnapped or something. Please tell me how you like it. All reviews are welcome. I am an animal lover so of course I had to write something like this. If you don't want to critique than you don't have to. I couldn't critique to save my life, so I don't until I learn how to do it right. ! I hope you have enjoyed. I must go, but I wish you all luck in all that you do and thank you for reading. Well…Ja ne(See Ya)! Adeui!**


End file.
